A Hunter's Friend
by RedRum036
Summary: I'ts the first fanfiction wich i have wrote of league of legends, i apologize for any grammar mistake, this is the start of a series of several fanfictions with Rengar and Rammus as main characters, i will also work on stories of other characters, if i have any sugestion or opinions please send them and thank you for reading


Rengar like with all the new champions who came to the league was a surprise by starters, many summoners were delighted by his skills and his fellow champions were interested in his story and himself, although Rengar didn't showed any sort of sympathy towards other champions, being a hunter he was always alone, no one by his side, company was something he wasn't use to and so other champions simply decided to ignore him.

After finishing each day Rengar returned to his home leaving the institute for the meantime, he noticed how several champions had got to become Friends, many of them spent time with each other or went to have fun in pub's and such in the nearby towns. Although certain champion caught his attention, it was Rammus the armordillo, Rengar had noticed strange behaviors on Rammus, besides of course the fact that he didn't spoke unlike other even "stranger" champions of the league. No, Rammus was different from all the other champions Rengar had seen and battled with, Rammus seemed distant, cold, but at the same time Rengar could see that Rammus was very…lonely, curious by this creature Rengar decided to stalk and see what were Rammus activates after leaving the institute.

Much to his surprise stalking and following from a distance Rammus was too…easy, Rengar was use to hide his presence and not make any noise so as staying in the dark and keeping a distance but Rammus didn't seemed to take any sort of caution or anything, he was simply wandering in a town nearby the institute, walking the streets and watching everyone , Rengar was very confused for the actions of Rammus , it didn't appeared to have any séance, simply walking and walking for many hours although strangely Rengar only grow even more curious about him. As hours passed Rammus ran into an alley, he sat in a corner and then he then curled in a ball and rested, Rengar couldn't stop but to wonder more and more about him, was he going to sleep? Why there? What was all that walking for? Was this the end of the day?.

By the time the sun rised, Rengar was still keeping an eye on Rammus , indeed Rammus had sleep there. Rammus head back to the institute of war so as Rengar. Rengar was decided to discover exactly just what type of creature Rammus was, there was something about him that caught so much his attention, and he was going to find out what was it. At the end of the day this time was different, Rengar once again followed Rammus but he did it much closely now, walking still silently but close to him. A mix of anger and frustration was growing in him, seeing Rammus once again simply walking and staring at things, "Why? Why? Why?" he kept thinking. Finally Rengar couldn't control himself, he walked faster getting closer to Rammus, his big steps starting to make more and more noise, finally Rammus stopped for a second, Rengar was merely 3 feet away from him, they both stared at each other for a couple of seconds just until Rammus started to walk towards Rengar, Rengar not knowing what were his intentions kept a neutral pose, he still couldn't tell if Rammus was going to attack him, to ask him why was he following him, or just what! No, no emotions that could be read from the Armordillo, Rengar just stared at him as he got close to him. Taking small steps Rammus made his way to where Rengar was standing, getting close to him just staring for a second at the pride-stalker, Rammus reached for a small silk bag he had wrapped around his armor, Rengar prepared to take on a defensive stance was analyzing Rammus….Rengar chuckled a bit in his head once he saw the Armordillo had simply take a fruit he had inside his bag and offered it to Rengar simply saying "Ok", Rengar couldn't help but to smile to the Armordillo, extending his hand to grab the offering that was the fruit he sliced it in two with his claw and gave the other half to Rammus. "Where are you going?" Rengar then asked, he had many questions to ask to Rammus but that was the only one that came to his head right away, although Rammus didn't do or said much of an answer, he simply ate the piece of fruit wich was given back to him and then stared to the ground in silence. This would of have made Rengar usually angry "is he making fun of me? Does he refuse to answer the question?" he just had so many things in his head in the moment, Rengar just stayed calm and just asked "Were you going to sleep to the same alley as yesterday?" Rengar said still standing strong in front of Rammus, the armordillo quickly lifted his head in surprise looking at Rengar, yet again he only answered with a nod, Rengar could tell the sadness in the armordillo, he didn't wanted to go there…. But it was not like he had much of a choice, Rengar was a cold hunter, he had slain many beasts and creature, showed no mercy or feelings when doing such actions…but he couldn't help but to give a sad look to Rammus…."come with me, it will be better than sleeping alone in a dark alley".

The hunter finally knew what made him so curious about Rammus, he could see it now, Rammus was alone, he had no one, all by himself depending only on him….but he wasn't alone by choice, much like the pride-stalker himself, deep down Rengar too had a great hollow inside him, being a feared hunter he never knew much company or any close to "friend" or even family, the closest person he had like that was the hunter who raised him. After saying that Rammus eyes started to shine, he got closer to Rengar and hugged him, being Rengar so tall and Rammus not-so tall he could only reach to his leg… the hunter was confused of what was happening, he felt something strange inside him, something warm, a sensation he didn't had felt ever before, Rengar simply smiled and kneeled to grab the armordillo and place him on his shoulder "c'mon, I am sure you are hungry as well" Rengar quickly started to run, the armordillo smiled and chuckled feeling the speed as he was holding himself in Rengar shoulder, he didn't knew where the hunter was taking him, or what was going to happen , but he didn't care…he wasn't alone, that was the only thing that matter to him, and it is only the beginning.


End file.
